EXIT TUNES PRESENTS STARDOM
Background "EXIT TUNES PRESENTS STARDOM" is a compilation album by EXIT TUNES, the first in the STARDOM series – super producers who are active on the web. It contains 18 tracks, sung by various singers. Notable songs such as OSTER project's "trick and treat" and Toraboruta-P's "Toeto" are featured. Succeeding albums EXIT TUNES PRESENTS STARDOM 2.jpg|STARDOM 2 Track listing Note: only tracks 4, 6, 8, and 10 are sung by VOCALOIDs. | note2 = Can't Beat Air Man | lyrics2 = Ceramical Titan | music2 = Ceramical Titan | extra2 = Team.Nekokan | length2 = 3:44 | title3 = みwなwぎwっwてwきwたwww (篠笛禁断症状L5) (Mi-W-Na-Gi-W-T-Te-W-Ki-Ta-WWW (Shinobue Kindanshoujou L5)) | music3 = ShimashimaP | length3 = 0:57 | title4 = 白の季節 (Shiro no Kisetsu) | note4 = White Season | lyrics4 = Yuuyu-P | music4 = Yuuyu-P | extra4 = Hatsune Miku | length4 = 3:52 | title5 = クリアまでは眠らない! (Clear made wa Nemuranai!) | note5 = No Sleep Until Clear! | lyrics5 = Sera | music5 = Sera | extra5 = Team.Nekokan | length5 = 3:55 | title6 = トエト (Toeto) | lyrics6 = Toraboruta-P | music6 = Toraboruta-P | extra6 = Megurine Luka | length6 = 3:29 | title7 = ぎりぎり☆ばれんたいん (Girigiri☆Valentine) | lyrics7 = Beat Mario | music7 = Beat Mario, MYU314 | extra7 = Beat Mario | length7 = 4:54 | title8 = Soar | lyrics8 = minato | music8 = minato | extra8 = Hatsune Miku | length8 = 3:32 | title9 = ストロベリーラブジェネレイター (Strawberry Love Generator) | note9 = livetune Remix | lyrics9 = Countess YOUNO | music9 = kz | extra9 = miko | length9 = 4:28 | title10 = trick and treat | lyrics10 = OSTER project | music10 = OSTER project | extra10 = Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin | length10 = 3:38 | title11 = Playback, Feedback | note11 = Formerly titled "No Music, No Life" | music11 = JimmyThumb-P | length11 = 3:57 | title12 = 閃光 (Senkou) | lyrics12 = Hige Driver | music12 = Hige Driver | extra12 = Hige Driver | length12 = 3:42 | title13 = うさみみショートケーキ (Usamimi Shortcake) | lyrics13 = 2-dimension | music13 = 2-dimension | extra13 = Tamatan (CV. Momoko Saito) | length13 = 4:28 | title14 = Ride on Sky | music14 = KURIKINTON FOX | length14 = 4:00 | title15 = 積乱雲 (Sekiranun) | note15 = Cumulonimbus Cloud | lyrics15 = Chom-P | music15 = Chom-P | extra15 = ΦKushiΦ | length15 = 5:17 | title16 = ようせい (Yousei) | lyrics16 = Cheetahgirl-P | music16 = Cheetahgirl-P | extra16 = Linco | length16 = 4:46 | title17 = 無修正ディナァショー (Mushuusei Dinner Show) | note17 = Endless Midnight Remix | lyrics17 = Dear Chocolat | music17 = Dear Chocolat | extra17 = Ayu | length17 = 3:18 | title18 = | note18 = (Speedycake Remix) | lyrics18 = Caramell | music18 = Caramell | extra18 = Caramell | length18 = 2:53 }} External links Official Unofficial Navigation Category:Albums Category:Japanese albums Category:Albums featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Albums featuring Kagamine Len Category:Albums featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Albums featuring Megurine Luka Category:Albums featuring Human vocals and voices